Blowhole's Revenge 2
by XxPenguinzrulexX
Summary: Skipper captures Blowhole and is certain he will never escape. But he was dead wrong. When Blowhole escapes, the penguins must then appprehend the villain. Once again. 1st chapter sounds like whole story but its not. I will add plenty-o-plenty more. Enjoy
1. Blowhole's Capture

"So we meet again, little peng-u-in," Blowhole sneered with sarcastic surprise.

"Quite obviously, Blowhole," Skipper retorted, awaiting the trap Blowhole had concealed impeccably.

Blowhole chuckled. "Quite the smart-aleck you've become since we last met, Skipper. I have to say, it has begun to pay off." Blowhole ended the sentence with a devious throaty laugh.

"Humph," was Skipper's only reply. Just then, what he had expected to trap him like a carrot, had fallen onto the cement ground with a slam, imprisoning him within its bars. Skipper knew it was futile to attempt escape. He stood there silently and glared at Blowhole with deep hatred.

"Oh, yes, it seems that I had neglected to inform you that this cage you so effortlessly got into is made up entirely of pure titanium alloy, note its extreme durability." Skipper remained silently hating, his hatred only increasing more and more by the second. Finally mustering up a reply to his gloating, he stated," Well, Blowhole, I resent to say this but, you have really outdone yourself this time." He just then eyed the remote control held in Blowhole's flipper. He had a wonderful idea.

"Why, thank you," Blowhole said, impressed at his own genius, "It's not every day I get to use this, if you know what I mean," Blowhole bragged as he stroked the steel cage. "Oh sure, sure, I completely understand," Skipper consoled absently. "I also understand that you have been fooled by a penguin the size of your brain!"

"What?!" Blowhole exclaimed with actual shock.

Then Skipper lunged forward through the bars, barely squeezing through, and swiped the remote out of Blowhole's grasp as he landed. Blowhole spun around briskly with his scooter and sped towards him. He then demanded, "Give me back that remote! " Skipper dashed away as fast as he could to the other trap that the remote controlled. He was almost at the point of collapsing when he had finally arrived to where the trap was hidden. Skipper waved the remote, teasing Blowhole.

"I will get that remote, if it's the last thing I do!" Blowhole yelled. _Just a little more_, Skipper thought. Abruptly, Blowhole had stopped somehow exactly where the trap was dangling right above. Perfecto.

"Skipper, this is your last chance to hand it over without your life being on the line," Blowhole threatened. "Let me have that remote!" This was too easy. Skipper held out the other flipper and let it hover right above the button. Blowhole was getting nervous.

"Now, now, Skipper, like I said, just give it to me and I'll…" Blowhole tapped his flippers together, searching for an incentive. But it was too late for that.

"Oh, I'll give it to ya alright!" Skipper exclaimed with upcoming victory, and pushed the button.

"No!!" Blowhole yelled with recognized defeat. Again, too late. _Beep! _The trap was released from the rope and fell quickly onto the evil doctor below it. _Bang! _Blowhole grasped the bars and cried in agony and defeat. "How could a little peng-u-in trap me so effortlessly?"

"Because, Blowhole, to survive, you do not only need intelligence, but you need cleverness, quick wits, and the survival of the fittest to stay alive in this dog-eat-dog world. But I have to say, your little moment of unintelligence has really paid off. For me, anyway." Skipper closed the sentence with a hearty laugh. In sudden recognition of his words repeated by Skipper, Blowhole began to weep all the more than a few seconds before. Skipper then turned, purposely dropped the keys to the cage just right out of Blowhole's reach. Skipper strutted away and whistled nonchalantly as he waddled on to the exit.

Over his joyous whistling he could almost barely hear Blowhole still crying like a baby who needs their diaper changed. He ceased his whistling and then, before he exited the lair, he bellowed, "Oh, I almost forgot. I brought an entire film crew to get our little playtime on footage. So now the whole world can see how much you epically and utterly failed! Well, I gotta run! Places to go, people to see. Farewell, loser! Ha hah ha!" Skipper closed the door behind him. But just before that, the lair got deadly silent, and filled again with roars of moaning and tears and Blowhole hollering his vengeance for the third time. Skipper smiled with pride. Blowhole would not be out of that cage for a long time. But if he somehow, some way, manages to escape from his own trap, Skipper and the crew will be there to make certain that that escape will be his last.

On the way home on the convenient subway back to the zoo, Skipper began to think about the boys, them being unaware of his disappearance and worrying about his being alive or not. Skipper longed for the train to be faster, that way he could dash back to the hideout and surprise them, and be happy and relieved among them. And then he could tell his story. The one where he had amazingly escaped capture and trapped the evil Dr. Blowhole.

Little did he know that Blowhole was already nearing freedom from his cage.


	2. The Bet

"Just one inch closer, Blowhole, and you've almost gotten the key!" Blowhole exclaimed with anxiety. He had been at this for hours, and he will finally succeed after the 56th time. I would know. I'm the author.

Blowhole pinned himself to the bars so tight he could hardly breathe through his blowhole. Muscles aching, body lacking proper fluids, no matter what, he just wanted out so he could strangle all those little pen-gu-ins. Now to just extend the tip-top of his flipper just a smidgeon more…

"Yes! Yes! I've got them!" Blowhole shouted with ultimate victory. "Ha hah! Freedom!" He shoved the correct key into the keyhole and crawled quickly out of the trap. He cackled a good cackle and began to celebrate his freedom.

After that brief celebration, Blowhole struggled onto his scooter and sped to his control panel. He activated the television's camera that was concealed deep within the shadows of the penguins' hideout. There they were, obliviously unaware of the spying device. Especially Private, who appeared to be off in la-la land. Rico and Skipper were performing a weapons check, and Kowalski was calculating and experimenting. Blowhole was in a "telling your mortal enemies that you've escaped from an 'inescapable' trap and plan on seeing them soon" kind of mood. So with that he enabled the camera that allowed him to appear on their television and spoke accordingly: "Oh, peng-u-ins, I beckon to you in a technological fashion!" The penguins turned to face him and stared menacingly.

"Get off our TV," Skipper commanded. Then all the others chimed in with the same tone. "Yeah!" Then in sudden recognition they turned their attention to Skipper who was nervously questioning, "What?!" The others remained staring the guilt out of him. "Oh, that! I can explain that," he babbled on.

"Then please do," Private inquired, arms crossed.

Skipper was breaking down inside, and that was exactly Blowhole's intentions .But after growing impatient awaiting Skipper's reply, he finally said, "Well, since your 'leader' can't explain, I might as well elaborate in his place." Skipper remained still, eyes wide and clouded. _What have I done?! _He thought.

"As you can obviously see, I have escaped from my own trap that your leader had gotten me into," Blowhole continued, staring blamefully and angrily at Skipper. "So now that I am free, I ask but one small favor." Kowalski absorbed this monologue through and through.

"And that would be…?"

"That would be, my dear Kowalski," Blowhole said slowly, then continued. "That all of you little peng-u-ins come on over, and we could meet face-to-face once again. Then we could have a spot of tea over the matter, perhaps." Private brightened. "What kind of tea?" Private asked, not expecting the slap upside the head by Rico. "Ouch!" he exclaimed, and then rubbed his head to relieve the pain.

After what seemed like an eternity, Skipper had finally broken out of his spell, and blurted, "Well, how about in, oh, I don't know, zero seconds?!" Blowhole jumped, stunned to see Skipper back to reality. He then lowered his eyes and mocked, "Well, well, well, look who broke out of his own guilt-spell."

"Mock while you still can, Blowhole, because once we get there, there's no turning back," Skipper warned.

"The usual wager…?" Blowhole asked with confidence.

"You're on!"


End file.
